This is an application for partial funding for the FASEB Summer Research Conference entitled "Transport ATPases: Structure, Mechanism, Genomics, and Disease". The conference will be held at Vermont Academy, Saxtons River, Vermont from June 9-14, 2007. The goal of the meeting is to bring together a group of 130-150 participants in a secluded environment for five days of extensive scientific dialog. The program encompasses two special lectures, nine sessions with four lectures each, including a new session focused on translational research, three poster sessions, one young investigator forum, and a special discussion panel to foster communication between academic scientists and research scientists in biotechnology and pharmaceutical companies. Topics to be included in depth will include new research on the P-type, F-type, V-type, and ABC-type ATPases, all of which are membrane proteins that harness the energy of ATP to essential physiological processes. The scope will extend from crystal structures, ATPases as nanomotors, transport mechanisms, physiological roles, genomics, disease-causing human mutations, and the regulation of ATPases during human, mouse, and yeast health and disease. Several speakers will be at the beginning of independent careers, and the poster sessions and Young Investigator sessions will foster communication between younger and older scientists. Recruitment and participation of women, minorities, and scientists with disabilities will be emphasized. It is expected that the conference will be a stimulating way for scientists who concentrate on evolutionarily-distinct classes of ATPases to stay abreast of progress in each others fields, and for people with common interests but diverse training, from biophysics to cell biology to genetics to clinicians, to establish relationships and foster collaborations. The subject is related to a wide range of diseases, some of which count among the most successfully treated as a result of research. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]